Fate Is Not Always Mean
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: This is a RomanceMysteryAction fic.slash. you've been warned.RudolphTony RudolphTony TonyRudolph mm The Little Vampire
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Littlest Vampire

(I hope you enjoy the fic)

**Fate Is Not Always Mean**

I was weak from when the hunter attacked and needed blood. That's when I spotted one of my kind in a window. It looked as if he was feeding. I flew in though my landing was a little rough.  
  
"Help me my brother," I said.  
  
That's when I realized he was not of my kind and jumped out the window to fly again but only hit the ground. Hard.  
  
I hissed at him when he came near me taking a defensive position. When he saw my fangs he wasn't the least bit scared. He actually looked more fascinated than terrified.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm Tony what about you?"  
  
"Rudolph."  
  
"Rudolph? That's a strange name."  
  
"Look do you know where a near by barn is."  
  
"Sure. Wait here a sec."  
  
So I waited and he came back outside with a wagon.  
  
"Get in so I can pull you. You're too weak to walk.  
  
Slowly and wordlessly I get into the wagon thinking that it's to much hassle to argue with him. Bit I knew the silence wouldn't last. I had to many questions for this mortal. Like why I get this tingly warm feeling when I look at him. Pushing that thought aside and thinking it's because my lack of blood.  
  
"How old are you?" I ask before I can stop myself.  
  
"13. But in a couple of months I'll be 14," Tony said happy to break the silence.  
  
"You don't look 13."  
  
"It's just because I'm short."  
  
"Where were your parents I didn't see any other lights on ." or smell and other people.  
  
"Honey Anniversary trip. They've been married for 14 years. Since we're new to this area there was really nobody to watch so I get the whole house to myself. For 2 weeks and since they've only been gone 3 days that's 1 week and 4 days left."  
  
"Is that the barn up ahead?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's cow's in there right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When they reached the barn Rudolph picked the nearest cow and started feeding. Tony stayed and watched and when Rudolph was finally done he looked up to see Tony asleep.  
  
So he picked him up and carried him back to his bed and laid him down. He removed his glasses and in doing so he touched his touched his skin.  
  
He's so warm. I hadn't even noticed on the way over. He stroked his cheek. It's been so long since I've felt warmth. He stroked Tony's neck then he unbuttoned his pajama top and started to stroke his chest. He watched him as if studying something he had never seen before. When his fingers ran over a nipple I peaked and Tony groaned in his sleep, arching in the touch. That's when Rudolph woke up out of his trance like state. He turned to leave but a whimper from Tony made him turn back around. He then placed a kiss on Tony's forehead then lips and left.  
  
What am I doing I just felt that boy Tony up and if hadn't of groaned........What's happening to me. I'm 215 years old and this has never happened before not in all my 200 years as a vampire or my 15 as a human. And when will this tingly giddy sensation so away. Although..........the warmth was nice.  
  
"So where have you been?" asked Gregory as soon as he enter their underground home.  
  
"There is a hunter in town, he weakened me so I had to find a place to feed."  
  
"A hunter, haven't seen one of those in a long time. I'll go tell dad that your back and of the news of the hunter. You know you're going to get in trouble we were all worried you wouldn't get back by sun up."  
  
"I just got held........"  
  
"Oh Rudolph is that you I thought something terrible might have happened to you," she said dramatically (as usual).  
  
"It was hunter but I'm fine. Now I'm very tired and it's close to dawn so I'll just be going to bed," and he did just that.  
  
His dreams were haunted with soft lips, warm flesh, and the sweet blood running through Tony's veins. Everywhere. He wanted to touch Tony everywhere and feel the warmth radiating off him. These thought's haunted Rudolph every second of the day and night. After 3 days and 2 nights he went to go see Tony.

I hope enjoyed the fic i plan on updating soon i just have to convert the writing from my notebook to my computer. If you know any sites where i can find Rudolph/Tony fics contact me viya review.


	2. Second Meeting

When Tony woke up that morning he thought it might have all been a dream if not for the fact that he found his wagon by the barn where he had left it. He couldn't believe it; he had met a real like vampire, although he did feel a little weird that morning. His chest, neck, and left cheek tingled. He hoped he would see Rudolph again.

After 3 days of waiting he was beginning to think he might not see the vampire again when Rudolph showed up casually sitting on his window seal. He had gone down stairs to get a glass of water; it was half past 12 and way past his bedtime. When he came back he was just sitting there with a smirk on his face (showing off his fangs) and a strange look in his eyes that Tony was sure he had seen before but had never been on the receiving end.

He seemed to notice Tony's apprehension and shielded the look in his eye's. In doing so he didn't Tony wake up from his shock induced stupor and he didn't see Tony approach him but did look up when Tony yelled his name. That's when Tony glomped him with a big hug.

"Rudolph, I thought I might never see you again. You know you can visit me when ever you like," he said looking up at Rudolph with big blue eyes

"I didn't have a chance to come by other wise I would have visited. If not only to ask you why you weren't afraid of me? I should like to think I am still nightmare worthy," he said in his (Scottish?) accent.

"Oh well that's because I like vampires. I read a lot of stories about them. I even have strange dreams about them. I always thought they were real. I guess you could say I just needed some thing to believe in. I was just so happy to see a real live vampire that the thought never occurred to me that you might hurt me," said Tony with a far away look in his eyes.

"Would you like to go flying with me?" Rudolph asked desperate to get the sad look off the other boys face.

"Really. You would take me flying with you?"

Rudolph nodded and a big grin formed on his face showing off his fangs.

"That would be so cool. Can we go right now?"

"Sure is there a balcony in this house?"

"Yeah there's one outside my window but there are boxes in front of it let's go to the one in the guest room. Fallow me it's right next door to my room."

It was a simple guest room with a wide dresser to the right of the entrance door, a closet on the same wall as the entrance door, and a king size bed on the let hand wall. The balcony was on the wall right across from the door and was only big enough to fit 3 people but just barely.

"So what now?" Tony asked looking up at the full moon.

"This," he said while grabbing Tony around the waist from behind and launching into the sky.

Tony blushed at first because of the position but soon he was too captivated by the scenery to care. Rudolph who had already seen all the scenery before was watching Tony.

After some time Rudolph decided it was late and time to take Tony home. When he landed he didn't let go of Tony. Instead he was enjoying the feeling of Tony's pushed flush against his front.

Rudolph bent his head down slightly to nibble on Tony's ear, and then nuzzle on his cheek. By now Tony is very red but still doesn't make a move to get away. He started nibbling on his cheek and neck and decided that he wanted to kiss Tony's delicious looking lips. So slowly never taking his mouth from Tony's neck or his arms from around his waist he moved in front of Tony. This time when he pushed their bodies together Tony closed his eyes and responded with a moan and that was all the consent Rudolph needed before he started to ravish Tony. He backed Tony into the room and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

Which happened to be the one right next to the balcony. Then Rudolph let his hands wonder. His hands wondered right under the other boys shirt and to his taut nipples. He pinched and them until they were cherry red just like most of his body.

When he finally let Tony up for air. He could see the lust in the other boys eyes and he knew his eyes mirrored it. Rudolph started to kiss Tony's again but this time he left love bites. He ground his hips hard into Tony's and Tony did the same all the while managing to moan quite loudly. Tony's shirt was in the way so Rudolph tore it off and tore off his own too.

Rudolph kissed down his collar to his pink nipple. He took it into his mouth and licked and sucked on it. All the while his other hand is traveling down Tony's side to his thigh where he hooks Tony's leg around his waist. Rudolph switched nipples and did the same thing with his hand except this time he wrapped an arm around Tony's waist for leverage. When Tony's legs were finally crossed around Rudolph's waist Tony was moaning and saying gibberish, "Oh god Ru. Oh god harder Rudolph." Tony put his arms around his shoulders.

That's when Rudolph attacked his mouth again there for silencing his gibberish but not the moan's in the back of his throat. They ground their erections together. Rudolph was grinding Tony into the wall and Tony was loving every second of it.

He ground faster and faster until Tony finally came and he fallowed the suit. Tony was exhausted and just and just barely awake so Rudolph carried him over to the bed and laid him down.

He turned around and walked back over to the window when Tony said in a tired voice, "Don't leave Ru."

Rudolph loved the nickname and responded back, "I'm just closing the curtains."

So Rudolph closed the window that had been left open in their haste and conveniently dark and thick curtains. He then crawled under the covers with Tony and spooned up against him. Tony immediately snuggled into the embrace.

"G' night," Tony said then fell asleep.

"Good Night Tony," said Rudolph and then he too fell asleep.


	3. Shower Fun

Sorry its been so long since I last updated but I hope you can forgive me. I feel so guilty I'm actually up at 2 am writing this so you better appreciate it. Any I'm really sorry. puppy dog eyes please forgive my neglect of this story.

* * *

Rudolph woke up first. The sun was just going down. He decided to wake Tony but was hesitant.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps. So peaceful,' he thought.

After and hour of Tony watching he carefully shook him.

"Tony. Tony wake up"

"Hmm. What is it?" Tony asked trying to further bury himself under the covers.

That's when Tony realized who he was talking to and said, "Rudolph what are you doing in my bed?"

"Well you see…..um….."

"Oh ….We didn't you know," he said taking in the way their legs were tangled together and blushes.

"No we just had a little fun," said Rudolph, watching Tony's reaction carefully he could have sworn he heard a whisper say 'that's a shame'

"I have to go," he said with an urgent look on his face.

"No stay," said Tony, grabbing the vampires arm for good measure.

"I can't I need blood but I would love for you to come with me."

"Sure. But let's get cleaned up first. There's a bathroom right down the hall with towels and everything. I'm going to wash up in my mom and dad's bathroom," and with that said he walked away with a smile on his face.

The picture of innocence.

Rudolph was dumbfounded for a second at how well Tony had taken the situation. He hardly thought the morning after would be so uncomplicated.

And that's when it hit him. I was the smell of fresh arousal.

'Oh no you don't ,' he thought to himself, 'that's mine Tony.' For a minute that possessive thought startled him but he quickly recovered die to the scent of arousal pulling him closer while adding to his own arousal.

When he opened the door he was surprised at what he was surprised at what he saw bt mostly just more aroused.

(A/N) I think I'm gonna end the story here. Just kidding there's no need to get violent. I wouldn't do that after how long you've waited.

Maybe I wasn't kidding or maybe I was

There Tony was left hand braced against the wall in front of him, fight hand on his cock, usually spiked hair soaking wet like the rest of his body, and there was only one word Rudolph seemed to be able to come up with at that moment and that was 'beautiful.' He loved the way the steam fogged his appearance just a bit, the sweat and water clung to his flushed body, and his penis was dripping with pre-com, his hand still stroking his cock.

He didn't seem to notice Rudolph. Rudolph quickly and quietly divested himself of his pants (he went commando) and climbed into the shower behind Tony. Pressing himself against Tony's backside he made his presence known.

Rudolph wrapped his arms around him and both of Tony's hands dropped from their previous actions. Coming to rest at his sided and he turned his head, guiltily avoiding Rudolph's eyes. His whole face was flushed and it didn't stop there. Tony turned around in the embrace and backed away from the vampire.

"Um…well…you see…and…ummm…," Tony said steadily trying but failing to explain.

Rudolph got fed up with the lack of sentence forming and grabbed his hips and meshed their bodies together. After that there were loud moans and lots of grinding, Tony was pressed up against the wall (the one opposite of the shower head) he was slowly sliding down and Rudolph was going with him still ravishing him.

They slid down to the bottom of the tub and Tony looked up at Rudolph who was now firmly placed between his legs. Tony knew he needed something but he just didn't know what but he was sure Rudolph did.

"Please Rudolph. Please," he begged.

He was painfully hard so when Rudolph said it might hurt he only responded with another "please". When he stuck the first finger in Tony it was only a little uncomfortable but by the time they got to the third finger it hurt, felt like he was being split in two. Then Rudolph's fingers hit something deep inside him that made him see white. Tony moaned and pushed back on the fingers.

"What …was that?" Tony said breathlessly as he moaned again when Rudolph brushed that spot.

"That would be your prostate," vampire said while repeatedly brushing against that spot.

When he removed his fingers from Tony there was a disappointed moan. That was until the fingers were replaced by something bigger. Tony could feel the tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"Relax," the vampire says.

And Tony does after much effort. Rudolph waits a little longer before moving. He thrust here and there searching for that spot that will make Tony scram with pleasure. When he does find that spot Tony screamed so loud he was sure it could be heard a good distance from the house.

"Harder Ru…oh god please. Harder. Faster."

Ru goes faster and harder moaning with him but doesn't use his full strength. He doesn't think Tony's ready for that. Pretty soon Ru's hand is on Tony's cock pumping it in time to his thrusts and that's all the help Tony needs to come. When the last spasms rack Tony's body all the muscles clamp down on Rudolph's poor cock. An already tight hole becomes impossibly tight and Rudolph's cock is milked of it's cum.

Rudolph turns the water off in the shower and picks Tony up. He carries him to the nearest bed. Which happens to be his parents' king size bed and places him on it. After carefully checking all the windows he realizes he hasn't fed but he knows he'll last until tomorrow night. Sexually energy is just as good as blood.

He carefully climbs under the covers with his knew found lover and falls into a peaceful sleep all the while wandering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

(A/N) This story is old so I do have at least another chapter written out already but it just takes me a while to type it. The more reviews the faster I update. 


End file.
